Satine Kenobi (Earth-8120)
Satine Kenobi was a Human teacher from Coruscant and a member of the Refugee Relief Movement. An advocate for equal rights and the end of corruption within the United Galactic Federation, Satine was the wife of the Vulcan ambassador and diplomat Sarek, and mother of the future Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Biography Early life , days before the birth of Obi-Wan.]] Satine Kenobi was born in a rich Human family on Coruscant, becoming a teacher at a young age. Taking an interesting to politics, she became a member of the Refugee Relief Movement, helping to take care of Coruscant's many refugees and poor immigrants. In 35 BDO, she met the Vulcan Sarek, who had just started serving as an ambassador to Coruscant in the United Galactic Federation and the Galactic Senate alongside senator Skon. They later wed and married, giving birth to their son, Obi-Wan Kenobi. While a Vulcan bearing a last name, and born from an interspecies marriage, was highly controversial, the family was nevertheless happy, and they started to live in Shi'Kahr. Later life Years later, Sarek was present alongside Satine when the Jedi Master Chirrut Îmwe traveled to Shi'Kahr and offered to take Obi-Wan to Coruscant so he could join the Jedi Order after showcasing Force abilities in school. While the couple was uneasy, Sarek considered him becoming a Jedi was the only logical outcome, and blessed his son to go. Obi-Wan still had doubts, and asked Satine what she tought, to which she said that no matter what he chose to do, she would always be proud of him. This led him to accept Master Chirrut's offer and travel with him to Coruscant. Clone Wars and Satine arguing during the Clone Wars.]] During the Clone Wars, Vulcano became one of the main suppliers of materials for the Galactic Federation against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, granting raws and materials for Starfleet and the Grand Army of the Federation, as well as shelter for the many immigrants and refugees of the war, something which Satine convinced Sarek to pledge in the Galactic Senate. While the decision was well met within the galactic community, Vulcanos' government itself was highly opposed to the immigration of refugees duo to their high numbers. This clash of ideals led to numerous verbal conflicts between Sarek and Satine. Death In 1 BDO, General Grievous attacked Vulcanos in order to give a massive blow against the Galactic Federation during the Clone Wars, dropping the deadly red matter into Vulcanos' planetary core, which created a black hole that slowly tore the planet from the inside. In a desperate attempt to preserve Vulcan culture and civilization, Sarek, Satine and members of the Vulcan High Council rushed to the Katric ark. Obi-Wan flew to the planet aboard his personal ''Delta-7'' Aethersprite-class light interceptor, in order to rescue his parents and the High Council. While he sucessfuly saved Sarek and two Councilmen, Satine and all of Shi'Kahr's inhabitants were killed by the black hole. Sarek later conforted Obi-Wan after Satine's anger, pleading him not to contain his anger. He then recalled his response to a young Obi-Wan, telling his son that he actually married his mother because he loved her, not because of logic. Legacy Her death was later used to further convince Obi-Wan of the problems that came to attachments by Grand Master Yoda; in fact, Satine's death was so blowing and critical to Kenobi that both Yoda and Mace Windu feared the influence of the Dark Side of the Force on his mind, and thus were convinced he should not participate in the assault against Grievous. Satine's death also led Sarek to admit he married her out of genuine love, not out of politics, as he had previously lied to Obi-Wan about, which helped the young Jedi Knight to gain further control and balance within himself. Category:Earth-8120 Category:Characters of Earth-8120 Category:Females of Earth-8120 Category:Humans of Earth-8120 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-8120 Category:Kenobi family (Earth-8120) Category:Teachers of Earth-8120 Category:Refugee Relief Movement members (Earth-8120) Category:Females Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227